There are numerous methods for providing electrical connectivity to a device or between two devices. In most industrial applications, an electrical connection to a device or between two devices is accomplished using a connector wherein a terminal end of a wire or other conductor (i.e., lead) is inserted into the connector to provide electrical connectivity. To maintain conductivity, particularly in applications where the connector is subject to continuous vibration, the lead must be securely inserted into the connector.
There are a number of methods for determining whether the lead is securely inserted into the connector. One such system includes a holding device that supports the lead, an actuator coupled to the holding device for moving the lead into the connector, and a force sensor operatively connected to the actuator for measuring a peak force exerted by the actuator. The system further includes a processor that compares the peak force exerted to a predetermined peak force. If the peak force exerted exceeds the predetermined peak force, the system concludes that the lead was placed in the opening of the connector properly.
Although generally successful, known systems and methods for inserting a lead into a connector fail to account for various processing errors that can occur when inserting the lead into the opening of the connector. For instance, if the lead is in the wrong position when the actuator exerts the peak force (i.e., too far away from the connector or misaligned relative to an opening in the connector), even if the actuator exerts a peak force that exceeds the predetermined peak force, the lead will not be securely inserted into the connector. The system, however, will incorrectly conclude that lead was securely inserted. Similarly, should the actuator exert the peak force at the wrong time, the system will conclude that the lead was inserted properly simply because the peak force exerted by the actuator exceeds the predetermined peak force. Therefore, an operator must still verify that each lead was securely inserted even though the system may have concluded that the lead was properly inserted. Often times, ensuring that the lead was properly inserted is very subjective and requires the operator to pull back on the lead to determine whether the lead will easily come out of the opening in the connector. However, as technology advances, the leads and connectors are becoming smaller and smaller making this subjective determination even more difficult.
Therefore, a system and method for inserting a lead into a connector is needed that verifies that the lead was securely inserted into the connector without requiring the operator to pull back on the lead or otherwise make a subjective determination about the secure insertion of the lead into the connector.